Prairie
The Prairie (草原, Sōgen, "Grassland") is the location that Dart, Lavitz and, Shana hide at after escaping form Hellena Prison. Here, they rest up and Dart reveals why he left Seles. Compared to Forest in Seles, Prairie has a more beautiful landscape and tranquil panorama. The prairie is set upon a clear sky, making its surrounding plants greener. There is a resting hut and a river in the prairie. As with the Forest, we see creatures with extremely high Magic Defense stats of 100 or 120, much higher than other creatures on Disc One or even Two. This time, though, they are mixed in with tougher creatures with MDF that is only a little higher than normal, against which Magic Attacks are rewarding. : Previous area : Hellena Prison : Next area : Limestone Cave Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Escape from Hellena From Hellena, Dart and company run to the prairie in an attempt to get away from the guards chasing them. As they run, an arrow hits Lavitz in his foot and cripples him. Dart and Shana stop and try to help him, although he argues that he is fine and able to walk. They make their way to a field of tall grass as the guards finally catch up to them. One of them sees movement and calls for the escapees to come out. After a short pause, a rabbit jumps out of the grass and the guards leave the area to continue searching. Knowing Lavitz is hurt, they head to a near by shack so Shana can mend his wounds. As Lavitz recovers, Dart explains that he left Seles to get revenge on the Black Monster for taking away his orginal home and his father and mother. Lavitz knows nothing of the Black Monster Dart speaks of, but says that Minister Noish, the imperial advisor of Albert, king of Basil may know of the creature. Leaving the prairie For first timers it may seem impossible to leave the prairie but Dart must investigate some of the area. From the screen with the shack head up and interact with the dying tree. Now head back to where the living tree is (where the guards almost caught you) and head up. Again, interact with the river then head back to the shack and recover the now glimmering axe. Once more head to the dead tree and Dart will accidentally knock the tree off the ledge. One final time, head to the river and watch as the tree comes floating down to make a bridge. Across the bridge you will find a family running from the Imperial Sendora. Lavitz offers that they stay at his home with his mother until they are able to get an audience with the king. The father is confused as why a man from Bale would help an enemy. Lavitz explains that King Albert is willing to help refugees from anywhere. From there, Dart and company head to the Limestone Cave to go to Bale.﻿ Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow If you visit Prairie after disc 1, you will come across the owner of the shack who really enjoys his "wood chopping life." Monsters Treasure Gallery Map Prairie.jpg|Prairie on Map owner.png|Hidden NPC: Owner of the shack at Prairie Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Prairie Category:Serdio